Confessions Are Not Always Simple
by FriendsForevaa
Summary: "Not the way it was supposed to be but nonethless, it happened. What's left? Oh yeah, awkwardness is at its peak and uh...a big salute to Erza!" A fluffy GrayLu one-shot.


_**Disclaimer:- I don't owe Fairy tail...Mashima-san does:)**_

_**Summary:-** " Not the way it was supposed to be but nonethless, it happened. What's left? Oh yeah, awkwardness is at its peak and uh...a big salute to Erza!" A fluffy GrayLu one-shot._

_With this, excuse me and enjoy:)_

* * *

_O==O===O===O==O_

_It was a magnificent park, covered by dark green plants, lush green grass and cherry blossom trees all around. She was having a fun little picnic with her Fairy Tail friends. Asuka was playing with a ball near her mom and dad, seated in a circle along with the rest of fairies. As for her, she was sitting between two of her best friends. _

_As everyone was snuggling together, she was feeling very warm. They were having fun ,talking with each other, eating sweets and other delights. A gentle cool breeze blew by and swayed her hair. She inhaled in the sweet aroma and felt pleasantness enveloping each and every corner of her body. She held the hands of her companions slowly and began to smile._

"Un..unnn...nnn...!"

Lucy purred, extending both of her arms upwards as she woke up. She had a nice sweet dream after a long time and as a result of it, the blonde was feeling very refreshing. She got up from her bed and went straight towards the bathroom to tidy herself up.

Reaching there, she brushed her teeth and while she was at it, turned on the tap to fill the bath tub. Wrapped only in a towel, she stepped in the tub and immediately felt her waves of pleasure. Her skin was very sore from the last night's training after-all.

After having a nice warm bath, the blonde quickly wore a red mini-skirt and a white top. She tied her hair with a red ribbon, matching her skirt as well as some black socks. Finally she wore her leather high-heeled shoes and bingo , she was ready.

"Yosh, let's go!" The blonde clenched her fist, totally motivated.

As she started to step towards the front door of her apartment, she giggled.

"I feel like today is gonna be a nice day~"

Well that's what_ she _thought. Before she could turn the knob of the door, someone opened it from outside, terrifying the blonde to the point that she turned into a stone for a moment.

"TRESPASSER!"she screamed immediately and would have continued to do so if that person had not covered her mouth.

"Calm down Lucy, its me..." Someone's deep, masculine voice echoed in her ears. This voice was familiar to her. Of-course, it would be because it was of our favorite ice mage.

"G-gray...you scared me..."She whimpered, trying to catch her breath.

"That's a relief. Thanks God, you are not angry." He laughed nervously, brushing his hand through his messy hair.

"Mou,like I would be..." She smiled charmingly. Gray blinked at her for a moment, surprised at the short pause.

"Is THAT what you want to hear from me! Especially after what you just did." She angrily yelled, clenching her fist firmly and giving him a lecture about manners, like it was his first time entering her house.

"Seriously, who enters other people's house without their permis-" She complained closing her eyes and arms-crossed.

The ice maker sighed at her boring lessons. Grabbing the celestial spirit mage by her shoulders, he cleared his throat, startling her.

"Gray...W-what are you doing?" The blonde questioned monotonically, perplexed by the sudden contact.

"Lucy...I have something to tell you..." He whispered huskily. She felt her body going numb as she stared at his lips continuously.

_"Could it be...a l-love c-confession?" _Her intuitive mind gave her a really crazy idea.

Lucy's heart skipped a beat for a moment.

"You look sort of pale...What happened? "Gray looked at her worriedly and oh boy, this was enough to make her heart beat even faster than a roller coaster.

"J-just tell me already..."She demanded to hear _that_ from his mouth as quickly as possible. He lightly smirked and nodded in return. She saw the lump in his throat moving up, basically confirming her suspicion.

"The thing is..." He started to explain, sending goosebumps throughout her body.

Feeling itchy, she tried to move and tripped in the process of doing so. She was lying on top of him and before there could be any time for reactions, a certain red-head arrived. Opening the door with a thud, the re-equip mage madly spoke.

"Gray, Tell me now! _You_ ate my strawberry...ca-"

"ca-ca-ca-" She gawked with her mouth open.

S-sorry...P-please go o-on..." Erza stuttered, cheeks turning dark red. She closed the door with all of her power, causing the house to bend for a moment.

Lucy blinked at the door and then at the ice maker who was totally having a fun time, smirking at her. She raised an eyebrow at him. Finally, she noticed the position they were in and realized, just what was wrong according to the red-head.

Lucy was on top of him with her hand on one of his pectoral ab. His legs were intertwined between hers. Their lips were a few inches apart as he stared at herr eyes passionately. Gray had nothing on except for his boxers ofcourse - his clothes mysteriously disappeared once again.

"AHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed endlessly that he had to put his hand on her face for the second time in the day.

"There you go again..." He frowned, startling the embarrassed girl who trembled, pulling apart from him.

Before she could stand on the floor, he grabbed her by wrist and pulled inwards. A smashing sound was heard and she was sitting on his naked chest, legs spread backwards on the floor.

"G-gray, w-what are you doing?" She stammered , face never as red before.

"Hmm, weren't you interested in what I was gonna say?" He asked amusedly, folding his arms around her back.

"...I am!"

"Then, shut up and listen."

"..."

"Lucy, I have something to tell you." He spoke in a serious tone and paused right after it - He was teasing her again.

"Mou. Gray, Tell me already!" She squeaked, earning a laugh from him.

"And c-cant you do it in the n-normal way?"

"What do you mean by, in_ a normal way?_" He arched an eyebrow, a meaningful smile forming on his face.

"P-pervert! I m-meant why I am sitting on your c-chest?" She panicked, ears already rosy red.

"Well, that would be because I am going to confe-" He froze, the bright face darkened.

"ss..."

.

.

.

_"Damn!"_ He heard a voice in his head.

The ice maker bit his lips as he desperately tried to hide his face. Lucy's eyes widened slightly, the confirmed suspicion didn't just remain a suspicion now ; instead became truth. A deep blush danced on her face which was, after some pondering, replaced by a mischevious grin.

"What were you going to say again?" She uttered, making an eye-to-eye contact with him.

"N-nothing." He gulped hard, still mad at himself for slipping out what he wanted to say in the worst possible- uncool way.

"Hmm, I am pretty sure, I heard something about a certain confession."

"...S-shut up, it is not about that!"

"Then what is it about."

"..."

"M-more like, get up already. You are heavy!"

"You were the one who pushed me down so I am taking it as, I am not."

_"Darn it...She is smart."_

"Did you say something?" She questioned, arching an eyebrow. He shook his face quickly, making her smile delightfully.

"Better. Now, time to tell like a good boy~"

.

.

.

.

"Um...I love you?" He confesses monotonely, totally opposite the way he wanted and immediately felt like face-palming himself at the miserable action he just took.

A sigh was released and a bemused chuckle was heard. Soon, she was giggling in-front of him as she threw her arms around him. He protested against her advances desperately but she won in the end.

_"Damn, Lucy and her sweet strawberry shampoo!"_

As her lips met his in a sweet harmony, his eyes changed their posture. she grinned at his shocked face which was already over-heated at her dreamlike approval. Four words were enough for the _"updated"_ condition of the ice maker, now fainted from the excitement. The words which his dream girl whispered in his ears.

_"I love you more!"_

_===The End===_

* * *

**_Writer's Corner:-_**

_Hence, the confession was not simple at all, at least not the way Gray planned XD I hope you liked the randomness. I love making both of them boss, hence the awkwardness from both sides:)_

_Lol, some of you might be wondering, who were the best friends seated next to her and why was the dream never related to the story in the end, I just put it up for you so you can make your assumptions. It was Levy and Gray btw:)_

_As for what the training, Lucy had last night, it was just a way to make the bath scene look good xD_

_Please review to tell me how it was :)_


End file.
